A circuit for the recovery of a carrier signal uses a sweep oscillator. The acquisition time of the sweep circuit is limited by the sweep frequency and the capability of a phase locked loop to respond to it. Typically, the acquisition time is about fifty milliseconds. It is desirable to obtain a faster acquisition time when the phase locked loop is out of lock.